<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Read The Label by military_bluebells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483377">Always Read The Label</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells'>military_bluebells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Generation Kill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergic reaction, Allergies, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Ray has some issues, Walt's Peanut Allergy, Worried boyfriends, but it's okay his friends have his six, hinted Brad Colbert/Nate Fick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Ray wanted to do was something special Olympic gay for Walt. Cooking a meal should be fucking easy compared to doing a double major. Apparently not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Walt Hasser/Ray Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always Read The Label</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finals were finally over, Ray had never wanted to cry in relief before, but he did shed a few tears after finishing half a bottle of tequila with Brad in celebration. He spent the day after sleeping, eating and then more sleeping, broken up by texting Walt, who had his last final in the afternoon. Brad was off making love to his motorbike, Poke was out with Gina for a lunch date of all things, and who knew where the rest of the guys had gone. 
</p><p>Either way, Ray had the house to himself, so he was thoroughly bored. When Brad finally returned from his love getaway, Ray was sat upside down, watching the first Jurassic Park.
</p><p>“Hey Brad, don’t you think Sledge looks like that kid?” Ray said, pointing to the strawberry blond boy trapped under the car, with the large T-rex looming over it. 
</p><p>“Sure,” Brad said offhand. Ray sat up, looking between his knees over the back of the couch.
</p><p>“You didn’t even look!”
</p><p>“That’s because I don’t care.” Ray huffed and flopped back onto the couch.
</p><p>Brad appeared by the couch arm and shoved him to the side, sitting down on the now free seat. Ray stole a few of Brad’s chips in retaliation, flinching out of the way as Brad tried to smack him. 
</p><p>“Huh, the kid does look like Sledge,” Brad said after a while. 
</p><p>Ray threw his hands up, “See I told you so, stop doubting my observational skills Bradley.” Brad just hummed, picking up a few more chips. Ray looked back at the screen to see what Brad was so interested in that he didn’t rise to the bait.
</p><p>“So, what’s everyone doing tonight?” Ray asked, hitting Brad in shoulder with his foot when he didn’t answer.
</p><p>“Garza was talking about going to a bar.”
</p><p>“So, you’ll all be gone?”</p><p>Brad’s eyes flicked away from the TV, where someone was screaming, and rose one eyebrow. Ray stayed quiet, which was the wrong decision because Brad’s casual look turned into the Iceman stare. 
</p><p>“Hey, put that thing away, I was just planning to do something you know… special, cus Walt finishes his finals today and we haven’t seen a lot of each other.”
</p><p>Brad grinned, “Ray, you sappy homosexual.”
</p><p>“Bisexual and I’m just doing my bit to fulfil your inaccurate stereotypes of what a man like myself must be, homes. Besides it’s better to wine and dine Walt before trying to convince him to do something kinky in the bedroom.”
</p><p>Brad’s grin turned into a grimace, “I don’t need to hear about your fucked up, Whiskey Tango mating rituals, Ray.”
</p><p>“I’ll have you know they’re very romantic. Sometimes we even invite Rudy, man can that Buddhist hunk fuck, seriously his dick is like-” Brad smacked a hand over Ray’s mouth.
</p><p>“Shut up, Ray.”
</p><p> Ray grinned behind Brad’s hand and licked a long stripe along his palm. Brad grimaced and pulled his hand back, wiping it on Ray’s t-shirt. “I better not get some infectious trailer trash disease.”
</p><p>“Don’t worry he’s had his shots.” Ray whipped his head towards the door. 
</p><p>“Walt!” he yelled, falling off the couch onto the ground. Brad kicked him but when Ray jumped up off the ground, Walt was grinning, shining like the sun. 
</p><p>Ray jumped over Brad’s giraffe legs and grabbed Walt around the waist, picking him up to spin him around like a rag doll. Walt’s laughter rang through the living room and he hooked his arms around Ray’s neck, tilting his head down to kiss him. Ray’s grip on Walt’s waist did not, no matter what Walt said, falter at the first touch of Walt’s soft, slightly wet lips. Ray set him back down, which to be honest wasn’t that far, two inches at the most: Walt was fucking built, and Ray might be lean with muscle but he’s still a skinny fucker. 
</p><p>Ray was just sliding his hand into Walt’s hair, biting Walt’s lower lip just like he liked it, mentally cheering as Walt moaned a little into his mouth, when Brad, the Viking bastard, cleared his throat. 
</p><p>Loudly. 
</p><p>Walt jumped back like he’d been burnt, and Ray groaned in annoyance, “Brad you cock-blocking, celibate freak, it was just getting good.”
</p><p>Somehow Walt’s blush got darker and Ray grinned at him. Brad huffed behind him, stepping pass them into the kitchen area, rolling his eyes as he went. 
</p><p>“Contrary to popular belief, I like pussy as much as the next straight upstanding citizen.”
</p><p>“And dick too, if we’re counting your weird pigtail pulling obsession with poor Nathaniel Fick.”
</p><p>Brad just glared, no comeback being throw at him which basically means he’s right. Walt stifled a laugh and walked past Ray, sliding a hand across his shoulders, thumb catching on a small spot on Ray’s neck that always made him shiver. Fuck it’s been a week since Ray got laid. 
</p><p>Poke returned not long after and Ray silently mourned the fact that Walt had work and everyone was returning, apparently, he’d have to put a rain check on the mind-blowing sex timetabled for after finals. Walt leaving did have its benefits though as Ray was free to persuade everyone else to go out for the night so that he could throw his little diner date for Walt, all romantic and sappy and shit. 
</p><p>“Dawg, do you even know how to cook?”
</p><p>“Hey, I’m not entirely useless thank you, I know how to cook,”
</p><p>Brad snorted from the kitchen table, “Person, catching wild rats and burning them over an open fire doesn’t constitute actual cooking.”
</p><p>“I’ll have you know my mum made the best rat stew in the whole trailer park.” The guys all laughed, except Rudy who offered to find some good recipes like a good friend.
</p><p>“Fruity Rudy you’re my new best friends, Brad you’ve been replaced.”
</p><p>“Thank god,” Brad deadpanned. 
</p><p>Pappy shook his head, leaning on the back of the couch, “Just make sure not ta set the house on fire while we’re gone.”
</p><p>Ray grinned, “Homes, the only thing that’s gonna cause a house fire is Walt’s sexual desire for me when he sees I’ve cooked for him.”
</p><p> Lilley gagged in the background and Ray flipped him the bird. It took about ten minutes for Ray to shepherd them all out the door like a bunch of sheep.
</p><p>“Barrr.” Pappy deadpanned, grabbing his house keys. Ray closed the door behind them, after yelling for them to stay safe and ask for consent. He sighed against the door and spun around to look for his phone. He needed a recipe.
</p><p>Sweet and sour stir fray seemed like a safe bet. His mum had taught him how to cook along with his grandma; he was decent, enough that he’d never suffered from malnutrition, but Walt was a lot better. 
</p><p>He grabbed the first oil he found and measured out a spoonful, throwing it into the pan. Everything else in the recipe was simple and all he did to spice things up was throw in a little paprika. He plated it up with some rice and set it down on the table. He’d ignored the guys suggestions of candles and flowers, he and Walt might be gay, but they weren’t that gay.
</p><p>He considered changing but decided to just throw on a clean top and swap his sweats for jeans. He was just returning to the kitchen when he heard keys in the door. Walt stepped through the door and toed off his work shoes, still dressed in the black jeans and white shirt he wore to the coffee shop. He turned and lifted his head; Ray watched with deep satisfaction as Walt’s eyes went wide and he grinned, eyes fliting over the table and then to Ray. 
</p><p>“Surprise!” Ray cheered and Walt’s grin grew even brighter. Ray could feel himself heating up a little. Walt walked up and stopped by the table.
</p><p>“Did you make this?”
</p><p>“Yep. I’ve blessed your pretty country ass with my fantastic cooking.” 
</p><p>Walt grinned and pressed a chaste kiss on Ray’s lips. Ray tried to press back but Walt pulled away, whispering, “If we start now, we won’t get to dinner.” Ray sighed before nodding, pressing a kiss to Walt’s cheek.
</p><p>Ray asked him how work was and they talked about their finals, Ray silently sighing with relief when the food didn’t taste like shit.
</p><p>“I have no idea how Encino Man qualified to teach, I’m lucky I did extra revision for his final otherwise I would have been fucked.”
</p><p>Walt nodded along, rubbing at his eyes, “I heard about that final from Angelia, she said it was awful.”
</p><p>“Oh it was, grade A horseshit homes.”
</p><p>Walt began to laugh but ended up wheezing and coughing. When the fit didn’t let up, Ray dropped his fork and slipped out of his chair, kneeling next to Walt.
</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Ray asked, pressing a hand to Walt’s back. 
</p><p>“I feel dizzy,” Walt wheezed. Ray nodded and guided Walt down onto the ground, laying him on his side. He pressed a hand to Walt’s forehead, his pale skin clammy under his hand. Walt was still wheezing, and his breaths were more stuttered. Ray swallowed, a sick feeling rising in his stomach. He glanced up to the kitchen counter and realised what was wrong. 
</p><p>He’d used fucking groundnut oil, which had fucking peanuts in it.
</p><p>He jumped off the ground and raced into Walt’s room, grabbing Walt’s EpiPen off his dresser. He skidded back into the kitchen, hitting the floor hard on his knees, pain shooting up through them.
</p><p>He uncapped the injector, and rolled Walt onto his back, pressing one knee against Walt’s hip and his free hand against the other side. He stabbed the cap into Walt’s thigh, and held him down when Walt tried to flinch. He held the injector in for ten seconds before pulling it out. 
</p><p>He helped Walt sit up and guided his head to rest on Ray’s shoulder. He grabbed his phone from where it had fallen onto the floor and dialled 911. Walt wasn’t wheezing as much but his skin was still clammy.
</p><p>“Walt, hey Walt buddy, you awake.” Ray asked as the phone dialled. 
</p><p>Walt swallowed and nodded. Ray took a breath, swallowing the panic in his throat. Look after Walt, then freak out. 
</p><p>
  <em>“911, what’s your emergency?”</em>
</p><p>“My boyfriends had an allergic reaction, I’ve given him his EpiPen, but he’s still having a reaction.”
</p><p>
  <em>“Okay, an ambulance is on its way, keep him awake if possible and make sure he’s sat upright.”</em>
</p><p>“Okay,” Ray answered, stroking a hand through Walt’s hair, now soaked with sweat as he gave the apartments address. The paramedics arrived and loaded Walt on a stretcher and Ray didn’t think twice about joining Walt in the ambulance. He tried the deep breathing technique Rudy taught him and gripped Walt’s hand like a lifeline. 
</p><p>Everything happened quickly from there, Ray blinked and then Walt was in a hospital bed, dressed in a hospital gown, hooked up to all sorts of machines, an oxygen mask over his face. Ray’d promised himself he wouldn’t freak out, but the room was twice as small, and Ray <em>couldn’t</em> breathe.
</p><p>He stumbled out of the room, picking a direction and fleeing. His chest tightened and his vision swarmed, he felt like he was going to throw up. He ducked into a bathroom and grabbed a toilet basin with both hands, throwing up. He spat out the last of his dinner and flushed the toilet. He collapsed back against the side of the stall and tried to breathe. 
</p><p>He’d poisoned his boyfriend. 
</p><p>He bent his head down against his knees and gasped for breath. Fuck, he was a dumb, useless, fucked up hick. He choked on a sob and grasped at the smooth tiles. Fuck he was falling apart, what the fuck, what the fuck.
</p><p><em>You’re having a panic attack</em>, echoed through his head and he stifled an empty laugh. Of course, he was having a panic attack, his boyfriend was out there in pain because of him and here he was panicking in a fucking bathroom. He gasped into his hands, his vision beginning to blacken at the edge. Shit, he was going to pass out. 
</p><p>His phone buzzed in his pocket and he scrambled to answer it, his hands shaking. 
</p><p><em>“Hey, did you and Walt go out or something?”</em> Brad said when Ray finally answered the call. He breathed in as much as he could, but words wouldn’t fucking come out.
</p><p><em>“Hey, Ray where are you?”</em> Brad’s voice drifted through the phone, sounding concerned.
</p><p>“Hospital…” Ray breathed out. 
</p><p><em>“Hospital, why are you at the hospital?”</em>
</p><p>Ray’s hands were shaking so much it took three tries to end the call. He threw his phone at the wall and pressed his head into his hands. The panic slowly began to recede, the blackness in the corners of his eyes fading little by little, but the shakes just wouldn’t go.
</p><p>He was out of practise: he’d barely had one panic attack since he’d started dating Walt. <em>Well that number's going to go up since I doubt Walt wants to date someone who tried to kill him,</em> Ray thought numbly. The guys were probably going to show up soon, fuck he was fucked. 
</p><p>He’d started to think about whether his mum would let him move back to Missouri when the bathroom door opened. 
</p><p>“Ray?” 
</p><p>How the fuck had that Jewish freak found him so fast? Ray closed his eyes and tried to hold his breath, willing Brad to not find him. His prayers were not heard.
</p><p>“Ray, what are you doing on the floor?”
</p><p>“Having a party.” He said, voice coming out breathless and weak. He swallowed, keeping his eyes closed. There was a scuffle and then a large hand was pressing against his back. Ray breathed; his chest was still too tight. 
</p><p>“Hey, Ray, breathe with me.” 
</p><p>Ray laughed weakly, “Fuck off with your hippie shit Brad.”
</p><p>Brad pressed his other hand to Ray’s shoulder, pushing him back, raising his head from his knees. Ray gave him the side-eye which was a mistake: Brad’s face was projecting emotion, actual emotion. Ray ducked his head down quickly before he could notice which ones. 
</p><p>“Where’s your head at?” Brad asked quietly.
</p><p>“I’m thinking about your mum and how she moans for me when I-” Ray started. 
</p><p>“Ray.” Brad said firmly and Ray bit his lip. Hard. A taste of copper filled his mouth. Brad sighed, “The others are with Walt, nurse said he had an allergic reaction.”
</p><p>Ray nodded stiffly. 
</p><p>Brad sighed again, “You going to go and see him?” Ray stayed quiet. “He’d want you there.”
</p><p>Ray laughed emptily, “I’m sure he wants the guy who nearly killed him by his bedside.”
</p><p>“I think he’d want his boyfriend by his side.” 
</p><p>Ray gritted his teeth, anger rising in his chest. He shoved himself onto his feet, which Brad obviously wasn’t expecting since his eyes went wide. Brad got up to follow him, but Ray turned and shoved him back.
</p><p>“Fuck off Brad!” Ray’s voice came out loud and angry. It didn’t sound anything like him. 
</p><p>Brad stared at him, “Ray,”
</p><p>Ray lashed out, “Go stuff your cock down Nate’s throat, I don’t need your help.” He whipped around and yanked the door open, striding down the corridor. He turned randomly, trying to lose Brad if he was trying to follow. 
</p><p>It must have worked because suddenly Ray was on the street, alone, anger raging through his veins. He remembered numbly, that he’d come in the ambulance, so he set about walking home. It had started raining since they’d arrived, the sky chucking water down like it was cool. 
</p><p>He was being stupid. He should be with Walt; he shouldn’t be out in the middle of the night in the pouring rain without a coat or even a jacket. He was overreacting like a teenage girl. 
</p><p>He spit onto the sidewalk and carried on towards the apartment. 
</p><p>Calm Ray had been somewhat sensible, grabbing his set of keys before he left. He let himself in and cleared the table, throwing everything out, tipping the bottle of groundnut oil down the sink. He cleaned every surface, scrubbing until his hands were red. 
</p><p>He retreated to his room and shut the door, stripping his soaked clothes off and sitting on the edge of his bed. He heard the front door open, loud voices spreading through the apartment. He stared at the wall opposite, listening to the voices die down into silence. He thought someone had tried his door, but they didn’t come in. 
</p><p>Ray didn’t sleep, just sat there for hours until he couldn’t. He left his room, making a cup of coffee and chugging it at once. The clock in the kitchen said it was four am, so Ray chugged another cup and grabbed his laptop. 
</p><p>He could at least start his work for next semester. 
</p><p>It was four pm when his door was thrown open. Ray gritted his teeth and didn’t look up from his laptop. 
</p><p>“Dawg, you fucked up.” Ray didn’t even blink at Poke’s voice. “Hey, white boy I’m talkin’ to you.” Poke said shortly. Ray glanced up from the screen. Poke’s face went from pissed to resigned.
</p><p>“You look like shit.” Ray looked back at his laptop, starting to type again. 
</p><p>“He was asking where you were.” Ray breathed in sharply but forced himself to carry on typing. 
</p><p>“Look I don’t know what kinda white bullshit this is but dawg you gotta visit ‘im, kid’s going crazy worrying about ya.”
</p><p>“He’ll be fine without me.” Ray gritted out. Walt would be fine; he didn’t need Ray like Ray needed him. He’d be fine.
</p><p>“Yo, where’s this coming from?” 
</p><p>“Ray brother, Walt needs you.” Ray sighed as Rudy appeared by Poke’s shoulder. He stopped writing and stood up from his bed. He grabbed the door handle.
</p><p>“Walt doesn’t fucking need me, so piss the fuck off.” He said slowly, before slamming the door in their faces. 
</p><p>He got maybe two more hours of peace before there was a firm knock on his door. Ray sighed, only one person ever knocked in their circle of friends. He stood up and opened the door, he didn’t need to piss Nate off as well. Sure enough, Nate was standing outside his door, with his big sincere green eyes. 
</p><p>“I think we need to talk Ray,” Ray nodded stiffly and stepped to the side, letting Nate in. Nate sat on Ray’s desk chair and Ray fell back onto his bed. There was silence for a while. 
</p><p>“The others have gone to pick Walt up from the hospital, he’s doing better now, if a little tired,” Nate started, “So we’ve got some time to talk about what this situation has triggered.” Ray traced a pattern on his sheets.
</p><p>Nate sighed, “Brad told me he thought you had a panic attack,” Ray nodded, “it’s understandable but Brad then said you lashed out, which doesn’t usually happen with your panic attacks, unless there’s an underlying issue.”
</p><p>“You know Nate, you could be doing work or some shit.” The deflection was as weak as Ray’s ability to resist Nate’s interrogation techniques. Dude was going to be a good lawyer that’s for sure. Brad didn’t stand a chance. 
</p><p>Nate hummed, “I could, but I’m not. So, are we going to talk, or would you rather talk to Walt?”
</p><p>Ray laughed, “Sure, Walt’s definitely going to want to talk to me.”
</p><p>“So, it’s a guilt thing.” Ray swallowed but nodded. “He wanted to see you; he doesn’t blame you.” Ray chewed his lip. 
</p><p>Nate leant forward, as the front door opened, followed with loud voices, “Talk to him before you make assumptions. It’ll save you a lot of worry.” Nate stood up and nodded to Ray before opening the door.
</p><p>Walt’s voice drifted down the corridor, “Where’s Ray?” his voice sounded a little tired, but Ray could hear the worry. Nate rose an eyebrow and Ray nodded, running a hand through his hair. 
</p><p>Nate disappeared and was quickly replaced by a worried looking Walt. Walt met his eyes and Ray breathed in sharply, but his shoulder just dropped in relief and then Ray had his arms full of Walt. He pressed Walt as close to him as he could and tucked his head into the crook of Walt’s neck.
</p><p>“Fuck, Ray you worried me.” Walt said into Ray’s hair. 
</p><p>Ray choked and said thickly, “I nearly killed you.”
</p><p>Walt huffed a laugh, “You’re a dumb, messed-up, hick.” He said pulling back, but something in Ray’s face made the amused smile drop. “Hey, I’m okay, we’re okay, it was just an accident. Do you know how many times I’ve accidently eaten something with nuts in, too many.”
</p><p>Ray laughed, pressing his forehead against Walt’s collarbone. Walt cupped Ray’s jaw with both hands and pressed a kiss to his lips. Ray sighed, smoothing his hands down to hold Walt’s hips. Walt pressed in a little heavier, fisting a hand in Ray’s hair, tugging a little. Ray gasped, opening his mouth.
</p><p>Walt pushed him back onto the bed and pressed a kiss to Ray’s cheek, jaw and forehead. Ray sighed and curled an arm around Walt’s waist, throwing him onto his side. Walt chuckled and settled his head on Ray’s shoulder. 
</p><p>“I think sex can wait, the guys said you didn’t sleep last night.” Ray stifled a yawn as Walt said sleep and Walt laughed harder into Ray’s shoulder. “Yeah, we’re having a nap.”
</p><p>“Yeah, but you don’t need your shirt to have a nap.”
</p><p>“That so.” Walt said, sitting up to undo the buttons of his shirt. Ray batted his hands away and undid the rest of the buttons, pressing kisses up the length of Walt’s chest. 
</p><p>“You know you don’t need your pants either,” Ray said cheekily, reaching to undo Walt’s pants. Walt laughed but pushed his jeans off anyway. Ray tried his luck with Walt’s boxers, but Walt pushed him back onto the bed.
</p><p>“Nap.” He said firmly, dragging Ray’s sheet over them. Ray huffed but flopped onto his back, spreading his arms so Walt could settle in between them. With Walt’s warm body pressed against him, Ray found it easy to fall asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt credit: https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/158850049490/height-difference-prompts</p><p>Cooking Prompts: “I forgot that you’re allergic to (insert food) and I accidentally put some in your meal. Now our dinner date is spent at the hospital.”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>